


(Podfic) Agent Lewis by 100demons (Read by Saltyunicorn)

by saltyunicorn



Series: Avengers podfic [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, F/M, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rare Pairings, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary:<br/>Darcy wonders if Fury is single and helps save the world. All in a day's work for one Agent Lewis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) Agent Lewis by 100demons (Read by Saltyunicorn)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [100demons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/gifts).
  * Inspired by [agent lewis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415860) by [100demons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/pseuds/100demons). 



What the heck am I doing wrong that I still can't put up the cover. Ugh. Enjoy and than let me know if you know how.

Give the author some love. Loved the story and the pairing.

 **Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pz32p6fkvfwd83u/100demons+-+agent+lewis.mp3) (SIZE 7MBs) ||| [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nm5l1qed8darmvl/agent+lewis+by+100demons+%28read+by+saltyunicorn%29.m4a) (SIZE 4MBs)

You will be redirected to Mediafire to download the file. Sorry no streaming on the site until I can figure it out. If you really want to stream this file go to Mediafire and choose the option! :D

 **Length** 7:52


End file.
